The Stand: The Lost Journey
by My Requiem
Summary: A teen from the south, who survives the super flu takes a stand. Mild laneguage PLEASE R&R Bk:2 Ch. 4 FINALLY up
1. June 17

I do not own "The Stand" or any reference of any Type. Nor do I own any Brand names Mentioned.

Book One: Captain Trips June 16- July 4

__

"Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win"

-Crowded house

Chapter One June 17

Riverwind is the place to be, in Pearl Mississippi. To many people, traveling down the nearby Interstate, it is nothing more than a place to rest. Many Businesses flourish in this part of Pearl including a Movie Theater, Cracker Barrel, and a Baskin Robbins; and on hot southern summer days like these, you need all the ice cream you can get.

"Can I get a double scoop of Vanilla," A short woman with brown hair asked, "Sure," Jeremy replied, he walked over and took a small cone out of it's holder, and went to the Vanilla Ice Cream. The lights in the store reflected in his dark brown hair as he bent over to make the perfect scoop. When he finished with the scoop he walked back and handed the cone to the lady, with a hint of relief in his brown eyes. "Nicole did you ring her up?" Jeremy asked the dark headed Hazel eyed beauty at the register. She nodded her head yes. He smiled as he handed the cone to the lady who then turned to leave.

"God, Is that finally the last one?" Jeremy asked Nicole, "Yeah, I didn't think we'd get them all. When that movie let's out, I think they all want a scoop of Ice cream." Jeremy leaned against the bar, tired from the large amount of customers that just passed through. It was the first time in twenty minutes he stopped and rested, he imagined the other eight people in the store felt the same.

"Jeremy, I don't know what I am going to do." Nicole said to him as he walked over to wipe off the counter. "Well He was a jerk Nicole, forget about him, I am sure your mom will understand." "But Jeremy, my mom really liked Aaron." Jeremy thought a moment, "Does your mom know?" Nicole looked at him startled, and nearly screamed "No, Why would I tell her that?" "She likes him Nicole, he did give you a black eye, and I personally think you should tell her, before I hurt that jerk!" Jeremy said defensively, "Your right" Nicole responded, "But I don't see what the matter is anyway, I am not in love with him and I am not with him any more. Not to mention I like someone else." Jeremy was taken back by this piece of Information, "Who?" He asked, "Like I'd ever tell," Nicole responded with a laugh. "I know," Jeremy said with a smile, "Daniel Huntings" Nicole laughed, "Looks like the Ice Cream has done gone to your head. "Uh-oh," Nicole said, "Another movie just got out." "Back to Work" Jeremy replied.


	2. June 18

Chapter 2: June 18

The cornfield smelled wonderful, Jeremy noticed this fact as he walked down the rows. "You be come'in soon now chile," a voice in the distance said. "Who are you?" Jeremy yelled, "Mother Abigail Freemantle." Suddenly the warmth of the cornfield was gone. He stood in fear as the smell transformed in to the smell of death, the corn too transformed, he was now surrounded by dead bodies. "The time is near," a voice echoed. Jeremy was now running jumping over bodies, he tripped and fell catching himself just above the rotting corpse of, Nicole. The corpse opened her eyes, no longer hazel, but red glowing, "Your time is ending," the corpse said and maggots fell out of her mouth, Jeremy started to scream.

Jeremy woke up screaming his heart was racing and he noticed rather unpleasantly that he was wet with sweat. His alarm went off, he jumped startled at the sudden appearance of music,

__

"Baby, can you dig your man?

He's a righteous man,

Tell me baby can you dig your man?"

"Jeremy, calm down, it was just a fucking dream" Jeremy said to himself. He then cut of the Alarm clock and went to take his morning shower.

"Nicole, what are your plans for this weekend?" Jeremy said as he sat down on Nicole's couch, "I'm not sure, Jeremy, I was wondering if it would be ok if I stayed with you until my mom and your grandma returns from the business trip, I'm worried that Aaron may try to hurt me." "Nicole, what makes you think that?" Jeremy said trying to make his voice sound calm, "He called me last night at three a.m. and said he was watching me, and that he should have killed me when he had the chance," Nicole said as she started sobbing. Jeremy walked over and wrapped his arms around her, "Come on let's go get your stuff, I know Grandma will not mind you staying the two weeks, and I'm you're your mom will not either, We'll tell them when they call." Jeremy said as he and Nicole went to pack her stuff.

They had just finished packing when a white Ford pulled into Nicole's Driveway, the door opened revealing a tall boy with prominent ears. "Where the Fuck do you think your going?" Aaron said with hate flashing in his eyes, "You're not going anywhere with that fucking queer." Aaron walked over and pushed Jeremy onto the ground. Nicole in a sudden burst of protectiveness kicked Aaron in the testicles; Aaron startled fell to his knees in obvious pain, "Come on Jeremy let's go now," Nicole said as she helped Jeremy up. They grabbed her stuff and ran to the car, as they drove off Aaron yelled, Run You Fucking Bitch, Run with your queer ass boyfriend, I'll kick his ass right after I kick yours. 

One of the Neighbors noticed the commotion and called the police, they arrived to find an empty house with tire marks where Aaron spun a tire as he left. 


	3. June 18 Noon

Chapter 3: June 18, Noon

The Confrontation with Aaron earlier had been put aside. Jeremy and Nicole sat in Jeremy's living room watching the twelve o'clock news.

"The government acknowledged today the Isolation of a small east Texas town named Arnette, The reason for this Quarantine is reportedly a new form of anthrax. Several rumors have spun from the Isolation that reportedly began yesterday, the biggest rumor is that the government is not allowing phone contact with anyone inside the quarantine zone. General King, with the Department of Defense, commented on this earlier today," The Screen changed to a graphic of a army official, "Arnette has been Isolated for Anthrax, nothing more. This new form of Anthrax is extremely potent, as for the rumor of the Army not allowing calls into or out of Arnette is completely untrue this is…" Jeremy cut the TV off, Nicole sat sleeping in the pink recliner to the left of Jeremy's black recliner. Jeremy stood and walked over and nudged Nicole, "Time to get ready for work," 

Nearly half an hour later, a station wagon was making its way down I20. "Mommy, I don't feel good," this caught the attention of the thirty-two year old woman in the passenger seat, who turned around in her seat to face the four year old child, "What's wrong?" "My tummy hurts," The boy said with a grimace and promptly erupted into coughs. His mom put her hand on his forehead and brushed his bond hair out of the way, "No Fever," she said with a worried look on her face, the look soon disintegrated into a smile, "Wanna stop for ice Cream, sweetie?" She asked before she coughed. "Umm Huh" the boy said from the back seat. The woman turned back around in her seat, and leaned over to her husband, "There is a Baskin Robbins at the next exit, It would be nice to take a half hour break before we get to Birmingham." She said to her husband, "Your probably right honey," he replied, "I think that waitress back at the Flying J in Shreveport gave us her cold." He erupted into a cough that was accompanied with some phlegm he spit it out the window, ten minutes later they took the Pearl Exit bound for Baskin Robbins.

Baskin Robbins was full that day, over twenty people crowded in the small building, no one too notice to the family of three whom all seemed to have a small cold. They waited in line for ten minutes infecting everyone as they waited. 

During their wait a teenager came in to use the restroom, he then went on to infect everyone in a movie right after he left Baskin Robbins. 

"Welcome to Baskin Robbins how can I help you?" Jeremy asked, "Mommy can I have," The boy erupted into coughs, "A clown cone?" he asked "Sure Sweetie," She replied before looking at Jeremy, "A clown cone," Sneezing, "Bless you" Jeremy said" "Thanks, " She replied, "and a Banana Split… What do you want honey?" She asked the man beside her, Jeremy noticed he looked feverish and his neck seemed a bit swollen, " A Chocolate Blast," He said "Nicole can you get the Blast," Jeremy asked, Nicole immediately went to work on the Blast, as Jeremy started the Banana Split.


	4. June 19 20

Chapter 4: June 19

Where is the Vicks NyQuil? Jeremy thought as he searched through the Super D pharmacy. This morning Nicole awoke with a terrible cold, Jeremy had searched his house and could not find any medicine at all to help her feel better. Baskin Robbins had called during his search to inform Nicole and Jeremy that they would not be open today, because Mr. and Mrs. Bangh, the Indian owners, both were ill with the flu. And from the scene here at the pharmacy most of Pearl was sick with the flu.

Jeremy finally found the NyQuil and to his dismay it was out of stock, the entire shelf was nearly empty of cold and flu medicine, then he saw it the last box of Tylenol flu nighttime. He pushed his way through some customers he had not yet seen it and grabbed it immediately, and made his way to the counter. 

Jeremy walked out of the pharmacy to make his way through the crowded parking lot. "What The?" Jeremy said when he reached his 1990 Blue Toyota Camry. In utter shock read aloud what was keyed onto the hood, "Die You Mother Fucker," The Trunk was also keyed it read "Queer Ass Bitch," he then looked and noticed that all of his tires were slashed. Jeremy did not nitice that in the parking lot across from the pharmacy sat a White Truck with a familiar face with large ears.

Aaron sat in the Roses Parking lot across Highway 80; he laughed softly as Jeremy walked back into the crowded store with his little bag. "That stupid fuck," Aaron said out loud as he took a drink of his Budweiser. He glanced at the knife in the seat next to him, he was filled with a sense of accomplishment. He pulled out of the parking space and made his way onto Highway 80.

Aaron took another Drink of his beer, and reached down to fiddle with the radio. Aaron was too involved to notice the curb ahead, and when he sat up from the radio it was too late, and the white ford wrapped itself around a pine tree.

Aaron awoke in a cornfield, slightly confused. "I need you," a voice echoed through the field, "You need me? Why the hell do you need me?" Aaron yelled into the darkness. "I need you on my council," the voice replied. Aaron was walking the rows searching for the man that was talking to him, "Where are you?" Aaron yelled into the corn. "Right here." Aaron turned to see a figure with out a visible face looking at him with two red glowing eyes.

Aaron awoke a day later in the hospital, he was screaming, "Shut him up," a doctor yelled from across the room. Aaron became quiet and sat up, he was in a hospital corridor, he was surrounded with people, and most of them seemed sick, some dead. Aaron looked at the nurses and Doctors running up and down checking patients, My God, Aaron thought, What the Fuck is going on?


	5. June 20

Chapter 5: June 20

"Jeremy where are you?" "I am right here Nicole, please lie back down." Jeremy sat on his grandmother's bed tending to Nicole who was delirious with fever, and trying to call hospitals at the same time. Nicole had grown steadily worse since Jeremy's half an hour trek from the Super D yesterday. Nicole's neck had swollen to an abnormal size and had an unnatural blue tint. He was worried that Nicole would not last through the night. Jeremy had called hospitals for the last half-hour, all were busy, including nine-one-one. This made no sense.

Jeremy dialed the last hospital number in the phone book and placed the receiver to his ear. Jeremy put the phone down when an all too familiar busy signal filled his ear, Jeremy slammed the phone down, "What is going on," Jeremy nearly screamed. "Jeremy, Go get my mom, she is at Mr. Mel's house," Nicole yelled, "Hurry!" Jeremy looked at Nicole and put his hand on her forehead, "Shh, Nicole calm down everything will be just fine." Nicole looked at Jeremy with glazed eyes that sent chills up his spine. Jeremy stood up and walked into the restroom where he wet a rag, when he returned to the room, he found that Nicole had fallen asleep. Jeremy placed the wet rag on her forehead and then laid down next to her, and also fell asleep.

The Corn is very damp, Jeremy thought as he made his way down the rows, following the music that drifted in from the distance, "Then sings my soul, My savior God to thee, How great thou art, How," Jeremy finally reached the source of the beautiful singing. "Well hello there chile," an old black woman said from the porch of an old house. "Hello ma'am, May I ask who you are?" Jeremy Inquired, "Why yes you may dear," the old woman said with a smile, "Folks around these parts call me Mother Abigail, I am one-hundred ad eight years old and still bake my own bread." Jeremy pondered this a second and then asked, "What parts are these?" "Well It is a goodish ways from Mississippi," Mother Abigail looked at Jeremy with a twinkle in her eye, "Hemingford home, Nebraska. Now You better be getting' ready, you'll get your gift soon enough." 

"Gift?" Jeremy muttered, the corn behind Jeremy began to rustle, so he turned to Investigate. When he looked back, the house was gone, there was just endless rows of Corn. "Mother are you there?" Jeremy yelled into the expanse, He started walking and he soon found himself lost in the corn. Jeremy reached what looked like an opening, he walked into the clearing. The sound of Snarling reached his ears, that is when he saw him, The man with no face, there was a wolf next to him. Jeremy was petrified with fear, "Get him Aaron," The man said, and with that the wolf lunged at Jeremy, Jeremy fell back with the wolf on top of him.

Jeremy awoke with a jump, "Jeremy are you OK?" Nicole asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "Actually I should be asking you that," Jeremy replied he looked at her neck which seemed to have lost it's blue tint, although it was just as swollen. "Well I feel a lot better," Nicole responded, "Although I really would like something to eat." "Does Campbell's Chicken Noodle soup with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sound good?" Jeremy asked, "Only if it is Strawberry Jelly," Nicole said with a smile. Jeremy stood up and glanced at the clock. Eight forty-five, I was asleep for close to five hours, Jeremy thought as he picked up the once wet rag and went to fix Nicole something to eat.

After Nicole finished her soup Jeremy washed up the Kitchen, when he finished straightening up some he walked back into the bedroom and sat next to Nicole, "So have you heard from my mom and your grandma?" Nicole inquired, "No, I haven't" Jeremy responded, "It is almost like Braintree, Texas has disappeared from the face of the earth. Nicole looked at Jeremy with worry in her eyes. "That's not the only weird thing," Jeremy continued, "It seems that nearly everyone is sick with a disease that the government denies even exists. WYOY says that all the Jackson-Metro hospitals are filling up, and after I tried to call a hospital today, I got a busy signal at every one!" Nicole was undisturbed by this piece of information, "What do you think?" she asked. "I don't know. It's just that everything is weird," Nicole lays back, listening Intently, The Blue tint in her neck has returned slightly, "This morning on WLBT I thought I caught an Image, for a second, of an career army guy with a semi-automatic weapon, in Jack Thompsons Eyeglasses." 

Jeremy noticed that Nicole seemed to relapse, "Nicole are you OK?" he asked worried, he put his hand on her forehead "My God you're burning up." Jeremy stood to get some medicine, "Jeremy! I am OK sit down I need to talk to you," Nicole demanded, "He is coming," Nicole said, "Who?" Jeremy asked worried, "The Walking Dude," Jeremy was shocked at this information, "He is coming for you, his name is Russell Flannigan, Randy Flagg, R.F. something," Nicole said worry filling her eyes that flowed with tear. "Nicole," Jeremy said, "I-I-I Love you," Nicole responded her voice now weak and labored, "I know," She smiled "I've waited a long time to hear you…" Nicole did not finish before she went into a Convulsion.

Half an hour later Nicole died in Jeremy's arms.


	6. June 20 21

Chapter 6: June 20-21

COMMUNIQUE 115 ZONE 7 SECRET SCRAMBLE

FROM: RITTENHOUSE ZONE 7 JACKSON

TO: STARKEY COMMANDING

RE: OPERATION BLUE SKY

FOLLOWS: IMMUNE CASE DISCOVERED AT LOCAL HOSPITAL 18 YEAR OLD MALE NAME AARON MARSHALL JOHNSON BROUGHT TO THE HOSPITAL IN AN APPARNT DRUNK DRIVING RELATED ACCIDENT NO SERIOUS INJURIES X JACKSON PEARL BRANDON AREAS HIT HARD WITH SUPERFLU THE FLU IS CONTINUEING TO SPREAD TO OTHER AREAS AT AN ALARMING RATE X HOSPITALS IN THE NATCHEZ GULFPORT BILOXI HATTIESBURG GREENVILLE AREAS ALL REPORT HUNDREDS OF CASES EACH X ZONE 7 FORCES IN THIS AREA WORKING AT 65 % CAPACITY 10% DEAD W/ SUPERFLU 20% ILL W/ SUPERFLU 5% AWOL XXXXX COMMUNICATION ENDS 

RITTENHOUSE ZONE 7 JACKSON

Starkey looked at Creighton a smile on his face, "Another immune case other than Redman! Maybe our luck is turning around." "Billy what would you like me to tell Rittenhouse to do with Johnson? "Get him to our Plague center in Glasgow, Montana," "Why Montana?" we still have Vermont and the Atlanta plague centers," Creighton asked "Fuck Vermont and Atlanta I want another doctor to see if they can figure out why this kid is immune." Starkey replied. "Not to mention that Fuck Denniger is an idiot."

Sargent Patrick Rittenhouse walked into the hospital with a respirator covering his face, two officers followed closely with respirators on their faces and semi automatic weapons in their hands. Rittenhouse walked up to the Nurses station "Aaron Johnson" he said the nurse looked at him and coughed, she stood "Follow me," she said and led them down a crowded corridor filled with people and bodies.

Aaron sat in a room talking to what appeared to be a hospital administrator when there was a knock at the door. The administrator walked over to the door and opened it. "He's here," the administrator said, "No I told him nothing." The administrator stepped out and three men walked in. "Aaron Marshall Johnson you have been drafted by the United States Government; your coming with us cooperatively or by force." Aaron was shocked by what was said to him, and by the look of the men with the weapons he knew he had no choice so he stood and left with the men.

Jeremy cried silently as he dug the grave in his backyard, something told him that this is the only way Nicole would get a proper burial. Jeremy had put Nicole's body on a rather large trunk that his grandmother kept in the attic. He had drug it down and fixed the inside up with a blanket and a pillow, and then he had looked at Nicole and what she was wearing so he went to her house and found her prom dress, somehow he knew exactly where to look. Then he returned home and dressed her in it, and placed her in the chest. It had been hell getting the chest in the back yard where he was now, but he knew she would appreciate it. He cried harder as he covered the dirt over the only girl he truly loved then he returned to the house and laid on the couch where he slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	7. June 21: Societys Last Breath

Chapter 7 June 21 

"Welcome to the six o'clock news on WLBT channel three, this is Marsha Basset reporting." Marsha glanced in the direction of a soldier just off camera. "Today's top story, A new step in the movement for gay rights may be achieved if congress passes a new," she erupts into coughs, and out of the corner of her eye she notices a crew member hit the soldier in the back of the head knocking him unconscious; he then gives her a thumbs up. "Fuck gay rights," she says as she regains her composure, "Ladies and Gentlemen in our viewing area, you have been lied too, the Super-flu does exist; and the government knows, In fact just to keep the public unaware they have been controlling the press. We have incapacitated five career solders just to give you this breaking news. All area hospitals are filling with patients, all of them dying," The screen cut's to a graphic showing a grainy image of a hospital corridor filled with people, "This video was taken from the Baptist hospital in Jackson earlier today," spasm of coughs. 

Channel Three's Broadcasting tower was destroyed nearly five minutes into the broadcast by a group of solders with a few pounds of dynamite. The entire Channel three staff was brought onto the news set where they were all executed for treason against the United States of America. The soldiers then left them where they landed.

The smell was just awful, Lt. Jon Hammock of the United States Army, thought as he threw another plague victim onto a pile of burning bodies at Lakeshore Park in Flowood, Mississippi. They would burn the bodies until the remains could be carried out by boat and dumped into the Ross Barnett Reservoir. The bodies just kept coming and coming, Jon thought before coughing. He knew what that meant, he was going to die, "Damn Respirator, Couldn't keep out a flu germ with a fucking hangover," He mumbled as he walked over to his commanding officer. "Commander McCommon, I am requesting a league of absence," "Denied," "Denied!? you fucking asshole, I have the plague I am going to die, and you deny me the right to leave. Fuck You!" and then he walked off, He did not make it twenty feet when he was shot in the back of the head. Commander McCommon personally threw him into the fire and mumbled to himself "Fuck you too, Bitch."

__

"Baby, can you dig your man?

He's a righteous man,

Tell me baby can you dig your man?"

Eliese Robertson sang to herself as the music played over the airwaves. "That was 'Baby Can You Dig Your Man,' by Larry Underwood, and man is he a hottie, I can dig him all he wants. Up next," Spasm of coughs, "The Calling with their new hit 'Where My Heart Will Take Me', your listening to WYOY Jackson's Hot New Music." Elise came to work today because she was feeling better, but now she could tell she was worse than before, her mind started to wonder and she unknowing pressed the on air button. And she mumbled to herself "Damn plague, not real my ass," a spasm of sneezes follo0wd by coughing. Soon the phone lines lit up with callers," before she could answer the first call, Elise passed out, when she did she knocked the computer monitor off her console and started a small electrical fire. WYOY burned to the ground.


	8. June 23

Chapter 8: June 23

Pearl was all but dead on the morning of June 23. Jeremy had slept most of the previous day, and now he lay in bed staring at the motionless ceiling fan, the power had gone off sometime during the night. Suddenly the sound of the "Koo-Koo" clock, in the dining room, startled him as it chirped off the hour of eight a.m. "I should wind that," Jeremy said as he stood and made his way down the hall, ignoring the room where he lost her.

"_Didn't come to make a fuss, or pick a fight,_ " Jeremy sung to himself as he wound the clock, and checked to make sure the pendulum was working properly. "_Just want you to tell me if you think you caaaaan_," Jeremy walked over to the pantry and opened it looking for something to eat, "_Baaybay can you dig yooor mayan, He's a righteous man_," Jeremy grabbed some chicken flavored ramen noodles, and walked over to the stove and started boiling some water, "Thank God for Gas," he said as he started cooking his breakfast.

Breakfast was wonderful, Jeremy thought as he took a sip of semi-cool milk. Jeremy laughed softly has he took a drink of his milk, "One of the last times I'll be able to drink cool milk, Got Milk?!" Jeremy laughed until it hurt, "Oh God, Captain Trips took all the cold milk," Jeremy squealed with laughter, until he abruptly burst into tears.

Aaron sat in his small room watching television, he was attached to numerous monitors and could barely move. The plane ride to Montana had been a breeze; Rittenhouse had accompanied him on the trip. He had overheard Rittenouse talking to another soldier, something about the army pulling out of the entire southeast. Aaron didn't care, he knew that this would be the end of the United States Army; he had told him, The man with the plan, the one called Randall Flagg.

Brandon, Missouri is dead, Jessica Graham thought as she walked down Main Street, her blonde hair blowing against her face, all the stores were empty. The only other living person she had seen in nearly a day and a half was her mother, and she had died at nine this morning. It had been a job carrying her mom to the cemetery nearly a mile away, and burying her next to her father who had died nearly seven years ago. Now Jessica was wondering through the Ghost town in a daze.

Jessica came to a stop in front of Bryghton's Furniture and walked up to the door, it was locked, so she picked up a brick and threw it through the door. She walked through the shattered door and walked past the empty front desk, straight to the bed room suites, she lay on the first bed she came to and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. june 24

Chapter 9: June 24

Corn! How much Corn is in this place? Jessica thought as she moved through the rows. Music flowed to her ears from her left, she followed the sound, "What a friend we have in Jesus," The rows opened into a clearing that held a small house and a tree with a tire- swing. "Well Hello Chile," the ancient woman on the porch said her eyes twinkling as if some divine force placed stars in them. "Who are you?" Jessica Inquired, "Folks in these parts call me Mother Abigail." Jessica's eyes twinkled as she thought, "I am to come and see you?" Mother Abigail laughed softly "May-haps you is, Chile. May-Haps you is. You and yo Friends are to come an Visit me In Hemingford Home, Nebraska, But you must wait there in Missouri a small time, there be a boy who will be sent your way Look for Him." 

Jessica was surprised and paralyzed with fear as the farm and tree disappeared before her, she was in the corn again and there were weasels staring at her through the stalks. Jessica ran as fast as she could, and she heard the creature's paws patter as they chased her viciously. The weasels suddenly vanished when she approached a scarecrow, she leaned against the scarecrow to catch her breath, "Keep away from the old black Bitch, Jessica," Jessica was frightened as she looked up at the scarecrow. The Scarecrow was her mother; her blue eyes replaced with red embers and her hair matted and falling out as her corpse rotted. "Keep away from her," Jessica began to scream.

Jessica awoke lying in the finest show bed at Bryghton's Furniture, crying softly into her pillow. 

Jeremy walked down Pearson Road the city was empty. Cars glinted unmoving, in the distance, on the I-20 overpass. He walked to Baskin Robbins down the deserted street of Riverwind nearly one hundred feet from the I-20 entrance. I don't know where they keep the key, Jeremy thought, but something tells me to try the crack under the Air-conditioning unit. Jeremy walked to the back entrance and looked under the unit, the Key was there. "How the hell did I know that," Jeremy said to himself as he unlocked the rear entrance. The sweet smell of ice cream struck him as he entered, making the hunger pangs grow worse.

He walked down the corridor into the lobby, seeing the lobby made him realize that he was the first person to set foot in this place since June 18, just a week ago, a lifetime ago it seemed. 

He walked over to the ice cream case, and opened it, moved the white coverings, "Melted," Jeremy said as he looked at the leaking containers full of liquid. He walked back through the corridor in which he came, and into the large walk-in freezer, "Still Cold," Jeremy said as he entered the defrosting ice bucket. He grabbed four tubs of ice cream: Strawberry cheesecake, Pralines and Cream, Wild 'n Reckless Spirit, and Vanilla. Jeremy carried them into the lobby and grabbed some spoons and ate until he could eat absolutely no more. He glanced at the clock on the wall 9:00 a.m. Jeremy had been awake since 5:30 and he was tired, so he walked down the corridor and into the office that housed a small couch, and he slept.

"Aaron is gone!" Dr. Robert Sharon said, sweat running down his thin face. "What do you mean 'he is gone'" Rittenhouse anger flashing in his eyes. "AWOL not in his room, Gone." "Patronizing Fuck, If he is not found," Rittenhouse said moving closer to Sharon, "I'll have your balls for golf." Rittenhouse said before he coughed into his hand.

Nashua, Montana was quiet, Aaron walked down Highway 2 right through the center of the towns business district. Aaron had escaped the plague center because he had wanted him to, now he was set loose onto a dyeing world. Aaron had been walking for close to three hours and Flagg had told him to set up residence here in Nashua. Aaron walked to a hotel, the attendant was very ill, Aaron did not notice, I want the best room. Aaron said placing five hundred dollars on the desk, the attendant soon brought him a key, and Aaron retreated in silence to room number 66. He glanced at the key, which had a key ring on it with the hotel's logo, he read it, "Nashua Quality Inn and Suites, 666 Hwy. 2 East Nashua, Montana," Aaron laughed as he unlocked the door to his room.


	10. June 24 The Quest Begins

Chapter 10: June 24 "The Quest Begins"

Jeremy stirred on the small couch, his eyes flickered below closed eye lids, he whispered in his sleep, "Yes'm I understand Hemingford Home, by way of.... Brandon Missouri," his heart started to quicken as his dream radically changed from the woman, to him, the dark man. Jeremy started to sweat as the dream intensified, "I will go you can't stop me," Jeremy yelled as his eyes opened in utter terror. He then stood and made his way out of the tiny office that once was the brain of this entire ice cream shop, he once again entered the lobby and glanced at the clock; decorated with the "Baskin Robbins 31" logo, and an image of a small child eating a quickly melting ice-cream cone. Jeremy laughed at the thought of the melting ice cream when he noticed the melting tubs that he ate nearly an two hours ago, "Well I need to get a start if I am going all the way to Brandon, Missouri, the woman said I would get held up in Arkansas and that is why I am starting earlier than the others, what ever that means." Jeremy mumbled to himself as he made his way out the back door. He needed to get a few things before he left tonight so he made his way back to the place where he lost her.

Jessica had once again been wondering the empty town searching for some sign of another living human, she entered the Brandon High School hoping that someone had taken refuge in the large building, the home of the "Biting Bulldawgs". Jessica walked into the corridor, it was strange, Jessica had never felt chills as she walked down the halls of her former life. "Hello" Jessica yelled into the emptiness, "Hello" Answered and Jessica nearly jumped pout of her skin, it was her echo. she made her way down the darkened corridors decorated with the Maroon and Black school clolors. She checked rooms with darkened computers and unerased blackboard, she read one silently, "Have A Great Summer, See You All Again In August!!! –Mrs. LaFontaine" next to this note was an assignment "SUMMER READING: Michael Crichton's: _The Andromeda Strain_" The Irony struck Jessica instantly, she giggled and mumbled "Great Summer Indeed," as she made her way down the ghostly halls. She had not noticed that at during her search for life, that tiny footsteps began to echo behind her, "Hello, Is anyone alive out there?" Her words echoed back to her as an unknown fear enveloped her, someone was here.

She turned and there it was a weasel, the weasel did not frighten her as it sudden morphed into a man, It was him and she knew it instantly, but Jessica was unable to move. "_The Andromeda Strain_, Great Book," he said to her as she tried to regain movement, "It is about a plague from out there," He pointed up to the ceiling, "That threatens to wipe out man." Jessica tried to scream, just then she found her footing, and ran, ran as fast as she possibly could until she was at least two miles out of Brandon.


	11. June 24 Noon

Chapter 11 June 24 Noon

Jeremy walked into the empty shell that once felt like home, he entered what had been his bedroom and opened his closet door, he grabbed a black duffle bag and opened his drawers and filled the bag with things he knew he would need. He then walked into his kitchen and grabbed a boiler that was in its spot where he put it after he made Nicole her last dinner, and he walked into the room that was once where he would watch television, he noticed two photos on the shelf that made him stop, one photo was of His grandmother, mother, and his father standing in front of a ship that has washed up on the beach during a hurricane in 1969, Jeremy and his sister were in front of the Trio, Jeremy remembered the trip well, it had taken place nearly six months before the crash that took his mother, sister, and father. His grandmother took the other photo nearly a month ago; it was Jeremy and Nicole they stood arms over one another's shoulders smiling. Jeremy walked over and took both of these photos, frame and all, and put them in the packed duffel bag. Jeremy then went out the door, locking it behind him, he never expected to see this place again, in fact he knew he never would.

****

Jeremy looked at his watch, 3:00 it had taken him three hours to reach Dogwood Festival Market on Lakeland Drive, nearly fifteen miles away. The outlet mall was empty and haunting, Jeremy rode down the sidewalk making his way to the Outdoor Supplier, a "Hunters Paradise," as Jeremy called it many times before, he needed to get some supplies before he made his way to Brandon, Missouri. The lights were still on in the mall, Flowood had not lost power until early this morning and the backup generator would function for a few more hours, at most. Jeremy Got off the bike and decided to walk, he looked in windows of shops no longer bustling, Copper Children danced eternally in front of the American Eagle Store with their dog running along behind them, frozen in time. Jeremy walked up to the glass door at the Outdoor Supplier; he looked through the glass door, hunting supplies, tents, lanterns and three ATVs. He looked around outside the door, for something that could break the glass, and then a thought entered his head, the back door was unlocked. 

Jeremy made his way all the way around the mall, until he reached the rear of the complex; he was not at all surprised to see a vehicle in parked where the Outdoor Supplier was located. He continued up closer, there was a body behind the wheel, it had been there for a while, and the stench was reaching Jeremy from the SUV. As he edged closer he noticed that the body was male, and covered in maggots, he started to run and slammed into the door of the Outdoor Supplier, it opened and he fell to the floor. He waited a second to regain his composure before he stood and made is way into the main part of the store. He quickly gathered rations, which included raiment noodles, a lantern and a propane stove with some portable propane canisters, he also grabbed a popup tent and a sleeping bag, and he checked behind the desk and grabbed the keys to one of the ATVs, it worked in the blue ATV, Jeremy was glad to see that it had a full tank of gas, He then picked up a the cash register yanked out he cords and threw it through the large glass door, he then mounted the ATV and drove out the Store and made his way out of the outlet mall. He went in the Direction of Brandon, Missouri just like he was supposed to.


	12. June 28

Chapter 12: June 28

Jessica had not ventured much into town since the incident at the school several days earlier, but she was tired of being afraid, and the woman in her dreams told her to wait in town for the boy. Jessica Sighed as she walked onto Church Street, right off Main Street, St. Luke Catholic Church loomed in the distance, it's brilliant colored class windows shining in the mid day sun, that very sun also glinted at several cars in the parking lot. "Bodies," she said silently, but that primal fear was overcome when she remembered that only the prayer chapel wold have been unlocked, so she continued on.

She reached the door of the church, and to her surprise, it was relatively easy to unlock the door. Jessica entered the church and dipped her right index finger into the holy water and did the sign of the cross while repeating. "In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. Jessica then walked through the double Doors into the nave of the church. She then continued on to a pew, she genuflected and did the sign of the cross before she pulled out the knee rest and knelt facing the alter, and she prayed tears rolling down her face.

"Holy Father,

The time of trial is upon me, and possibly the rest of mankind,

I do not pretend to know what your plan is, or why this plague has been unleashed upon your people, but I do know that it has happened for a reason. 

I pray that you will send your angels to protect any other survivors, and me, from any dangers that are to come our way, and please protect us from him, _The Dark Man._

Father, I know that the dreams are something deeper than regular dreams, I hope that you will help me find the courage to wait for the boy, the one that Mother Abigail mentions that will come to take me to her, Amen."

Jessica was over come with comfort after the prayer, Jessica lay down in the pew, and almost immediately fell asleep.

Aaron, slept quietly in his hotel room in Nashua, He had made few ventures into the town since he arrived. Randall Flagg appeared at his bedside and repeated, "Don't be afraid my prince, this is part of my plan."

Aaron moved in the darkness, fear distant and cold, the air was thick here, so thick he could hardly breath, "What are you going to do with me?" he yelled into the distance," "Don't be afraid my prince, this is part of my plan." echoed back from places unknown. "What do you mean your Prince?" "Nadine may betray me, your the insurance," Aaron turned around to see Flagg behind him, "That bitch may try something, but your here just in case." "In case of what?" Aaron questioned, "That is not for you to worry over now," Flagg said, "Right now you need to focus on your mission."

"Mission?" "That Old Black Whore, has a strong leader in her ranks, he is going to Missouri, I am going to put you in his path and guide you through the mission, He is a Liar, He can lie and I not even know." Jeremy's dream faded into blackness at this statement, and he slept on.

Brian Philmore, was in life an attractive sixteen year old, who lived in Brenson, Mississippi about fifty miles from the Tennessee line. Brian had died nearly a week and a half ago from Captain Trips, his body lay in his living room, face down on the floor, surrounded by a mixture of dried mucus mixed with blood. Brian smelled of rot, which was understandable considering his stomach bulged due to building gasses, blood pooled to his chest and face tinting them purple, while the rest of his body lack the color of the living, even his once dark blue eyes were tinted white because of lack of moisture.

Randall Flagg appeared in the room, his eyes red and glowing he placed his hands on Brian's body, his stomach began expelling the gas and rebuilding it's lining, Suddenly his heart began to pump, rejuvenating long stale blood, Captain Trips was gone, never to be able to harm this body again, its effects, remained to heal on their own, Brain's eyes began to water, refreshing them. Randall stood above the life-filled yet soulless body lining in the mess that it had created during it's former death, and smiled.

Aaron felt detached, and he knew that something was odd. He felt himself float over great distances, and he was in his presence, Randall Flagg. Aaron felt himself enter in an unknown strange place, and he was immersed in intense pain, Aaron opened his eyes, which ached immensely, and screamed. 

Flagg looked at what had once been a dead plague victim, but was now screaming in agony, and he smiled. "Welcome to your new Home Aaron, or should I say Brian?"


	13. June 28 Night

Chapter 13: June 28

It took Jeremy four days to make it past the traffic and blocked roads leaving the metro area that was Pearl, Brandon, and Jackson. Jeremy had finished his meal for the night and was in his tent listening to thunder roll in the distance. He had made camp in Cobbville City Park, a town just north of Canton, Mississippi on Highway 51. Thunder clapped again, it was closer now, "Sounds like a big one," Jeremy said to himself. At that moment Jeremy heard a rustling outside his tent, he was momentarily petrified with fear, and that fear dissipated when the sound of whimpering drifted in from outside his closed tent flap. 

Jeremy immediately unzipped the tent flap and looked for the source of the whimpering, almost as soon as the flap was open, Jeremy saw a flash of reddish brown run past him into the tent, he looked behind him to investigate. In the shine of the Coleman lantern was a small red dachshund, Jeremy turned and zipped up the flap, and then walked over to the dog. "Well Hello there, You must be the first living dog I have seen since June 19," Jeremy thought back, "I saw one on the way home from the pharmacy, The plague took dogs too I guess," he said as he reached and looked at the red heart-shaped name tag attached to the dogs black collar. Jeremy read the small writing "Shadow, My Owner is: Roxann Lindsey 867-5309, So your name is Shadow Huh? Well Shadow are you a boy or a girl?" Jeremy said as he lifted the dog to check. "A girl, well I must say it's nice to finally have a companion, I haven't had anyone to talk to since," Jeremy Thought " June 20, when Nicole died." Sadness overwhelmed Jeremy and

tears began to flow out of his eyes, "Well we need to get some sleep, we have a long trip." he said still crying silently, Shadow, was glad to volunteer to keep him warm, as she crawled nest to him and slept.

Shadow dreamed of the past that night, she twitched all during the thunderstorms that occasionally woke Jeremy, but she slept, she was tired she had come a long way.

Roxann had been Shadows former owner, Shadow missed her dearly. Roxann had died nearly week ago from the same illness that killed the hamsters that occupied the cage in Roxann's bedroom. The night that her owner died, She had been trying to get to the car and go to the hospital, but much to Shadows suprise, she did not make it out the door, She had collapsed into seizures just as she tried to open it, leaving the door slightly ajar. Shadow had been reluctant to leave her dear master, but something was telling her that she need to go, if she was to survive. 

It was only after three days of wondering through Canton that she came upon the scent of a human, a live human, finally something without the scent of death, she thought as she made her way in the direction of the smell. That scent led her here, after nearly two days of tracking around stalled cars filled with death, she had finally found him, and for the first time since the night of death, when Roxann died, that she felt safe. 

Jeremy listened to the rain beat the tent, he watched lightning flash, followed by thunder. He assumed that it was about two in the morning, the dog next to him slept restlessly twitching often, he wondered if she dreamed, he suddenly found the answer, yes she does. Jeremy was so glad that she stumbled upon his tent, she looked like she had come along way she wondered if there were any other dogs alive, and suddenly a name entered his head momentarily "Kojak Big Steve." The name meant nothing to Jeremy, but he wondered it meant something to someone. 

Jeremy's eyes grew heavy and he soon found himself asleep.


	14. June 29

Chapter 14 June 29

Jeremy awoke the day to the unfamiliar feeling of a dog's tongue on his face, "Ok, Ok Shadow, I'm up," he said half-awake. He rolled over to try to return to sleep but Shadow would not stand for it, she barked, "Ok I get the point," he said sitting up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached over for the Atlas. "Rand McNally the authoritative source" he said to Shadow, who cocked her head to show that she was listening. "Well we want to make some time today." he looked at his watch, "It's Seven thirty-two. I wanna make it to at least Pickens by night fall, but that is usually determined by the amount of cars along the way, it's almost like everyone wanted one last road-trip before they died." he looked at the dog, "Are you hungry? I don't have any dog food, but Cobbville had a Winn Dixie, I could use to stock up on a few supplies myself.

The streets of Cobbville were deserted, Jeremy walked down Park Street which would run into Genevieve Avenue, and that is where he saw a Winn Dixie Grocery Store He looked up at the unlit Stop-Lights swaying in the breeze and then down at Shadow following closely. The smell was beginning to be noticeable, as people rotted behind closed shutters, and in a few stalled cars along Genevieve. The parking lot of the Winn Dixie was utterly empty, much to Jeremy's happiness, "No Cars hopefully means no bodies," he said to Shadow. As he got closer to the door, he had to push stray shopping carts out of the way. He reached the automatic doors, which did not hum and open like they did many times before, he looked to see if they were locked, which he noticed that they were not, he slid his fingers into the groove between the doors, and forced them open. 

The Store was dark, except for the beam that came from Jeremy's Flashlight. The Smell was almost nauseating, but Jeremy knew that it would soon pass, he looked at Shadow who seemed unaffected, "Sometimes I envy you," She looked at him her dark eyes reflecting blue when the light shined into them. Jeremy walked down the pet Isle and found a small bag of Kibbles and Bits Dog Food, he put it into the backpack he brought from camp. He then made his way down the produce section of the store, some of the fruit was still safe to eat, so he filled more of his bag with apples oranges. He shined his light down further and caught a glimpse of the source of the smell, The meat section of the store. Against his better judgement he walked toward the source of the smell, he look into one of the meat holders, and saw plastic covered meat, in a few areas maggots had found a way into the plastic and thrived on the meat inside, Jeremy looked away suddenly nauseated he then looked up at a sign behind the meat holders, "Our Freshness Guaranteed," he laughed at the sign and read the one below it "Our Butcher is Ronn Hague, Our Freshness Expert," Jeremy laughed harder.

Jeremy had begun to walk away when he noticed that his flashlight had dimmed slightly, and was dimming faster by the minute, "What tha" He said as he hit the end of the flashlight with his palm, suddenly the flashlight died and Jeremy was plunged into darkness. Jeremy threw it down and began to walk; he listened to the sound of Shadows claws click on the floor, as she continued beside him, suddenly the paws stopped, and he heard growling, he turned in the direction of the sound, he saw nothing but red eyes, he began to run. 

When Jeremy reached the electronic doors he ran through them, just to have them close behind him, he heard a click as the doors locked, "Shadow," he screamed, tears forming in his eyes, "Shadow where are you?" sudden panic over whelmed him, Shadow appeared at the door, she began to scratch, clearly in fear for her life. Jeremy looked around and he found part of a brick, he threw it into the door. He heard shadow yelp as the glass shattered around her, he ran to her, the door had cut her snout just behind the nose, blood poured from the cut. Jeremy ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and placed it on the wound, he then placed shadow into a shopping cart and ran, hearing nothing but the sound of the shopping cart.

The Winn Dixie grew quiet once again; the only difference was the bright beam, from a flashlight, that penetrated the darkness.

Brian/Aaron ached all over, as his new body healed itself, "Why the fuck did you do this to me?" He screamed angrily at nothing. He noticed that his voice was not as deep as it had been. He stood up, and looked at the mess on the floor, "I slept in that," he said as he looked down at his filthy clothes. He walked through the empty house until he found the room that clearly belonged to the former Brian. Brian/Aaron looked at the clothes in the closet, American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch. He grabbed some clothes and then made his way to a set of Chester drawers, and found a pair of boxers, "Damn even his underwear is American Eagle," he said as he found a pair that suited his needs.

We at least the water is warm, Brian/Aaron said as he ran the water, they must have a propane or gas water heater. He began to undress in the light of a candle, as the bathtub filled with water. His shirt stuck to him where the mucus has dried, but he managed to remove it, revealing a semi-muscular body, "Not too shabby," Brian/Aaron said as he looked in the mirror, he then removed his pants revealing a pair of American Eagle Boxers, he then removed them, "Boy I like this body more and more," Brian/Aaron said as he got a look at his new body. He then slid into the comforting bath water.


	15. July 1 and 2

Chapter 15: July 1-2

Jessica sat in the third pew from the alter, with the tabernacle to the left the candle long burned out. "Lord I am confused, and I ask for your guidance, When I first started having the dreams, I was told to wait, Now I am told to go on to meet the boy. I am afraid to leave the church, he may return for me, but I know that these dreams are too much to just pass off as a whim, I have to go, I know I do, All I ask is that you guide me in the direction you see fit, and lead me where I need to go. Amen." Jessica stood, shaking slightly, she did the sign of the cross and made her way out of the church.

One last stop before I officially leave home, she thought, Home? Is this really home? Jessica walked down main looking at the stores that she once visited, but something was different, she felt it before but could never put her finger on it, almost like life before the plague was nothing but a dream, she thought nothing more on it and moved on to "McLachlan's Sporting Goods," on the corner of Holly and Main. 

Jessica had to force her way into the shop, and she hurriedly went through the store filling a backpack with Food, Water, and Flashlights. She grabbed a handful of Lighters off the counter, and a Travelers Atlas before leaving Maclachlan's. This is not as heavy as I thought it would be, Jessica Thought, I am glad this backpack came with an attached sleeping bag. The stalled cars began to grow numerous as she made her way onto I 155 in the direction of Dyersburg Tennessee.

After nearly four days since Aaron became Brian, he began to feel better than he ever did in his own body. Flagg had warned him to be careful and look for someone other than Jeremy, he had said " There is another person, a Liar, Someone in a body not theirs I cant tell who it is All I get is Strawberry Peanuts," Flagg wanted Aaron to figure out who this person was, but Aaron hesitated, "How am I going to figure out who the fuck this person is? Am I a fucking psychic? After all it's not like they'll just come the fuck out and say, 'Hey I used to be in another fucking body.'" 

Flagg had made many things clear to Aaron, his mission was now simply laid out, "Jeremy is a threat, I want him dead, Crucify him for all I care," He had said in several recent dreams, "When your mission is done, make your way to Las Vegas, there is a spot for you on my council." Aaron liked that part of the mission, Las Vegas and an important job on a council with "The Man with the Master Plan," plus with this new body, he could have all the women he wanted, Fuck Nicole, she was just a Bitch, he smiled slightly, I am glad the whore is worm bait by now.

July 2

Jessica had walked until she could walk no more, and at about four in the morning she finally laid out the sleeping bag and built a decent fire before she drifted into sleep. 

Jessica had slept dreamlessly for about five hours when she finally awoke at about 10 a.m. "First thing I need is a watch," she said to herself as she rebuilt her fire and heated up some of her "Van's Survival Foods," She took a small bite of her Dehydrated Chicken and grimace, "With all the technology we had and they still managed to make this taste like cardboard." She finished her meal and broke her roadside camp and stood to continue on her way. Cars glinted in the distance, Could it be, she thought, Dyersburg?

Dyersburg was somewhat bigger than Brandon was, it had numerous small shops including several automotive shops, Jessica's body ached from all the walking that she had done in the past day, and she knew that she need new transportation. She walked into the parking lot at "Mike's Bikes." The Door was not locked, she did not want to know why. She walked all around the showroom until she found a small yellow Vespa that she liked, she then went behind the counter and found the corresponding key. The Vespa was full of Gas, so she knew that would save her some trouble for the moment. 

She walked the small bike outside, "Jessica," She said to herself, " It's been a while." Jessica and her mom used to ride Vespas when they visited her grandmother in Poplar Bluff, so as she thought, it was like riding a bike, it would all come back to her. The Vespa hummed to life as she sped off to a nearby Texaco, She had to shatter the door with a rock to enter. She topped off her supplies with many sweets and a few more bottles of water, before she made her way back out to the new vehicle she grabbed a small 

Pok è Mon Watch and set it to the time of the clock above the counter.

Jeremy made his way down Hwy 51 at a decent pace, Shadow sat awake in a Pet Taxi pet carrier rigged to the rack on the back of the dirty blue ATV. Jeremy figured that he was about five miles from Winona. It had been about three days since the incident in the Winn Dixie and he now had no doubts that the 'Walking Dude' was real, so he knew that the girl was now coming to him, because he had gone a different way than Mother Abigail had mentioned months earlier, so he was no longer going to get held up in Arkansas, now he was told that the 'Hold Up' would occur elsewhere, although he was not told where.

Winona was not as crowded as other cities along the way, Jeremy was glad for that. He had some trouble in Durant, for some reason the town seemed to have quarantined itself, so he had to go around the school buses and stalled cars that blocked 51, he had noticed that there were bodies of what appeared to be sentinels with shotguns, they seemed to have used them, from the blood on a few shattered car windows and bodies along the road.

Jeremy sat in the tent in a field about a mile from Winona and looked at the pictures of his family that he brought with him. He looked at the one of Nicole and wept silently, Shadow licked the tears from his face and lay next to him offering her fullest condolences.


	16. July 4

Chapter 16: July 4

__

"Lay it down, I've always been with you, Here and now, Give all that's within you, Be my savior, And I'll be your downfall," Jeremy had a rigged Magnavox stereo attached to the ATV next to shadows Pet Taxi, the radio played the late _Matchbox 20's_ song Downfall_, "Here we go again, Ashamed of being broken in, Getting off track_." Jeremy slowed the ATV to a stop and opened his duffel bag to take a gander at the atlas. "Well Shadow, he looked at the figure in the Pet Taxi, "Were about fifteen miles from Brenson that puts us at sixty-five miles from Memphis." Shadows tail wagged in understanding, Jeremy started up the ATV and headed further down Highway 51 towards Brenson, Mississippi.

Jessica's Vespa had successfully maneuvered the crowded smelly streets of Memphis in half a day. She came to a sign, "Brenson 20 miles", Another one stop-light town? Jessica thought as her mind wondered back into the music from the Sony Walkman CD Player attached to her hip. "_'Cause we are born innocent Believe me Adia, we are still innocent It's easy, we all falter Does it matter_?"

Brian Philmore had been successfully integrated into Aaron's Consciousness. Brian walked the streets of Brenson, Flagg told him that today his mission would arrive at his doorstep albeit, he was not to kill him at once. Brian walked down Blake Street, looking around, Aaron was suprised that he had access to Brian's memories and how easily it seemed to actually believe that he was Brian, even had begun to refer to himself as Brain. It was rather unsettling to think that his very consciousness was nearly as strong and Aaron had all but retreated into the darkness. After all though, Aaron thought, Its just all part of his plan.

Hwy 51 went right through the center of Brenson Jeremy looked into the distance and something caught his eye, It was a pink object coming toward him. Jeremy slowed the ATV to a stop and looked at the distant object, It was a motor cycle, of some sort, No it was a Vespa and it's not pink, its yellow. It took a second for the realization to sink in; it's another person, a live Person! Jeremy began to scream to get the attention of the rider.

Jessica pulled the headphones from her ears and a new sound reached her ears, "Hey Hey Stop," a boy stood in the middle of the road next to a blue ATV with a Pet Taxi attached to the rear basket and a stereo playing Matchbox 20, Jessica pulled up next to him and stopped. "Your Him," She said, "I'm who?" Jeremy inquired, "The one that was making his way to Brandon," She said worried that it was all just part of her imagination. "Oh My God," Jeremy said taking a seat on the ATV, "Your name is Jessica", he said, Jessica nearly fell off the Vespa,

Jeremy and Jessica had set up camp for the night at the place where their lives converged. "I wonder how it is that were having the same dreams," Jessica said as she scratched Shadows stomach. "Well," Jeremy responded, "I guess because it's real, and if I believe that even the dog is having the dreams," Jessica looked down at shadow. "Poor baby its Tough enough for us to dream about the man, let alone the poor dog," Jessica said as the sound 

of the fire cracked in her ears. That night Jessica and Jeremy slept silently, Shadow guarded the two from the strange shape in the bushes, the shape of a sixteen-year-old boy. 


	17. Book 2 July 5

Book Two: The Masquerade July 5- July 29

"I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup ...

And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels"

-Train 

Chapter 1: July 5

__

"Nicole," Jeremy said, "I-I-I Love you," Nicole responded her voice now weak and labored, "I know," She smiled "I've waited a long time to hear you…" Nicole did not finish before she went into a Convulsion.

Jeremy Held on tight as Nicole rocked back and forth for nearly ten full minutes when Nicole's body went completely limp as if her life had left her body. Then it tensed up again and Nicole's eyes opened, "Who are you," she asked her voice weak and labored, "Its me Jeremy, Please, Please Don't Go!" Jeremy screamed, tears flowing from his eyes staining his shirt. "Jeremy, Who is Jeremy?" Nicole said her voice barely a whisper, "Shhhh Don't Talk," Jeremy said as he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, Nicole went limp finally, Jeremy cried and closed her eyes, he looked at the clock thirty minutes had passed since she had started the convulsion.

Suddenly Jeremy was no longer reliving the moment where he lost his beloved Nicole, The atmosphere completely changed and he was once again surrounded by corn. "Where am I," Jeremy said wiping the tears from his eyes, "You are with me." Aaron's Voice said, "Aaron is that you? Jeremy yelled into the Corn, "What do you want?" Jeremy was confused, Why was Aaron here in the Corn? he thought, the answer escaping him. _"Run You Fucking Bitch, Run with your queer ass boyfriend, I'll kick his ass right after I kick yours." _Jeremy didn't understand, he did not have much time to contemplate the meaning, when the sound of snarling entered his ears.

That's when he entered a clearing, at the far end of the clearing was a man with no face, hew had pins all over his denim jacket, his eyes glowed a fierce red. "Sic 'em Aaron" The man said and suddenly a wolf appeared from the corn behind him and lunged for Jeremy, he awoke screaming just as he felt the weight of the wolf push him to the ground.

"Jeremy what's Wrong?" Jessica said, "Was it him?" Shadow approached him her eyes echoing the words of their new friend. "Yes it was him," He said sitting up, Shadow crawled into his lap offering her support. Jessica pushed her hair away from her face and looked at Jeremy, "That's not all you were dreaming of, are you aware that you cried in your sleep?" Jeremy looked at her startled, "Uhh No, but I was just dreaming of my... family," "I know how that is, I lost my mother when the plague struck," "I'd rather not talk about it," Jeremy rushed to change the subject. "That's OK I understand, Well, What are our plans for today?" "Well first, I think we should wait for our friend over there behind that bush to wake up," 

Jessica was shocked, to see that their was defiantly a pair of shoes attached to a sleeping boy, How did I not see him a minute ago, she thought as she looked at her watch "Well it's seven O'clock, We can have breakfast while we wait," Jessica said the puzzlement showing in her voice.

Shadow on the other hand eyed the shoes with complete distrust, something's not right with that one, she thought.


	18. July 5 10:30 am

The feet stirred, Shadow growled slightly, Jeremy looked at her startled, "What is it girl?" he said leaning down, "look like our friend has decided to join us," Jessica said noticing the movement from the bushes become more pronounced.

Kai Westwood stirred slightly, the sun felt hot to his face; His back stiff from sleeping behind the bush, but what could he do, the first living people in weeks. Kai sat up at the revelation, and looked to see the people, a boy and a girl sat around a small fire, the hot southern July Sun not seeming to phase them. "Sorry for dropping in like that, but I didn't want to wake you." The boy looked at him and smiled, "That's ok want some breakfast?"

Jeremy looked at the boy with interest, Something's not right, he thought, he's not the only one. Jeremy shivered at the thought of someone else following them, slinking along for the journey... But who? But whoever it was, it wasn't the blond haired skinny boy that sat in front of him eating fire-heated dehydrated food.

Breakfast had gone by quickly, Kai looked over at the two people sitting across from the fire, he knew what they wanted to hear. "My Story," Kai looked at the two, his green eyes flickering with thought, "Where to begin...

"The Plague hit Durant like a ton of bricks. I watched as my mom, dad, and sisters all died within three days of each other, that was tough, but it was not the only problem, all the rednecks decided that they would impose a self quarantine. The quarantine was a good concept, but a really shitty idea, the rules for the quarantine were as follows; Dead must be burned as soon as possible; people trying to leave or enter town will be shot dead; and my personal favorite, people in homes previously infected by the plague must remain in the homes or risk death. So until all the "Good-Ole" boys died, I was locked in a house for nearly two full weeks, and after that remained in a town surrounded by rotting corpses until yesterday." Kai shifted his position, "Yesterday, I heard something that I had not heard since Elise went off the air, Larry Underwood, Well I followed the sound of the music and the hum of an ATV until I reached 51, that's when I lost you," He looked at Jeremy, "But I hoped that if I went down 51 I might find you, and I did, at about three this morning, well I didn't wanna risk waking you up, so I just slept over there," He pointed at the bush.

"Well were just glad you here now, the more the merrier," Jessica said as she looked at Jeremy, "Yeah, I'm glad you found us too, but something's still not right, I have a feeling you weren't the only one around last night"


	19. July 5 Storm

The day had gone by Rather slowly, walking through the heat of the day was not something to be desired. But the three were closer to the Tennessee border than they had already been, and not for behind Brian kept up.

Flagg had visited him the night before, and Brian awoke the next day with wondrous abilities… He followed three not walking on the hot Mississippi pavement, but nearly a foot above it. The day was drawing to a close, and the already cloudy sky was rumbling to life.

"Perhaps we should find somewhere to sleep," Kai said motioning to the darkening sky, "looks like we may be in for a bit of nasty weather." Jeremy and Jessica both agreed, They had gone pretty far today, but the blockage on the road had grown until they finally reached Grenada. Grenada was a pretty large City, now it was littered with rotting bodies and abandoned storefronts, some looted, others left alone. The Sky rumbled sending shivers down everyone's spine. Jeremy pulled to a stop in front of SunTrust Bank On the corner of Lamar and Highway 51. "Why are we stopping here," Jessica Asked Curiously, "Because," Jeremy Responded, "The door is open, and we can sleep in there with no problem." Jessica did not respond, she had a feeling he was right.

Kai was surprised that the door opened, Jeremy and Jessica grabbed their stuff and Kai grabbed Shadow, and they all entered the bank, it was stifling hot, god what he wouldn't do for an air conditioner. The looked around the Bank, it seemed untouched, there were no dead around, so the air was fresher smelling than the air outside the building, he looked at the date on the Island in the center of the room June 20, the slice of life was saddening, he looked around at the names of the employees: Addie Young Head Teller, Genetta Black, LaToya Ingram, Grant Blakeney Teller's, he walked over and looked into the offices, Asliegh Cameron, Bank Manager and David Perrit FSR. Kai felt overwhelming sadness for these people, he wondered if the Plague got them, or if the Rednecks did…. Or maybe they were the Rednecks.

"We can sleep in one of the offices." Jeremy said as he locked the door The sky flashed brightly and thunder clapped, Shadow ran under one of the Desks away from the sound of the storm. "Maybe we should hide the ATV," Jessica said walking up behind Jeremy, "Yeah You said you thought I wasn't the only one following," Kai Chimed in. "The thing is," Jeremy grew quiet and turned to face the two, "If he is a minion of the Dark Man, he will not need a clue to be able to find us. He's just stalking us like a hunter, waiting to pounce."

Brain Glided into Grenada, The smell of Death was exhilarating, Flagg wanted him dead, but he wanted to make it fun. Brian very much remembered the day he tried to get to Jeremy, Back when he was Aaron. He would have killed the both of them then had he gotten the chance, but it never came to pass… soon though it will, but until then… Torture would be fun. Brian looked down at the rotting body of a well dressed plague victim, he looked her up and down, noticing the small worms that crawled in and out, "Rise" he said in a stern voice, The corpse stirred. Yes this would be very fun, she thought to himself.


	20. July 5 and 6

The air was still and cool in the small Branch Managers Office, Shadow and Kai had fallen asleep in the FSR's office, and Jeremy and Jessica sat awake staring at the ceiling. "So what was life like for you before?" Jeremy asked inquisitively, Jessica sat for a moment and contemplated the question, "Well I lived with my mother, and went to school, just your average everyday girl… I guess." She sat a moment, "What about you?" "Well, I worked at Baskin Robbins, I lived with my grandmother," Jessica interrupted, "What happened to your parents?" Jeremy looked at her, and sat up to reach into his bag, he removed two photos and showed them to Jessica. "He motioned to the people in the photo as he spoke, "This is my mom Christina, my dad Brad, and my sister Liberty, they were all killed in a car accident," he motioned to the ship in the background, "That is the 'SS Hurricane Camille' she washed up in Biloxi in 1969 when my mom was 9, we always take photos in front of it when we go to the coast. He motioned to the other photo, "and this is me and Nicole, she was my best friend," Tears started seeping from his eyes, he and Jessica's eyes met, and they kissed.

Kai slept soundly, the rain beating against the window had long lulled him to sleep. His dreams came to him as clear as day. He had seen her several times before, but now her old eyes were creased and they overflowed with concern, "We carried her further than she realizes, The Dark Child Follows Closer than your group at'll understands." "What do You Mean Mother," Kai responded "The Dark Child will cause danger… extreme danger, his power is growing, he rivals his father." "The Dark Man" Kai responded trying to understand, "May-haps He Is, May-haps he is."

Mother Abigail looked at him her concern growing, "Go Back, Young Kai, The Badger is at your feet."

Kai awoke suddenly to low growl of shadow at his feet, and that's when he heard it Someone was beating on the window, no not one his mind contemplated several.

Jessica and Jeremy were kissing passionately until they were disturbed by the sound of beating on the front door, the immediately stood to investigate. Jeremy's stomach started to turn with the overwhelming sense of danger. He rushed out of the office at fill speed and nearly ran into Kai, "It's like a Romero Movie or something," Kai nearly screamed in dear, he held the growling dog In his arms. "What do you mean?" asked trying to understand, Jeremy walked forward to get a better look, there were 10 figures pounding at the door, and no telling how many more beyond that, Kai was right, the figures pounding at the door were all rotting, maggot infested corpses.

Jeremy turned and fell to the floor trying to keep from throwing up, He stood up and walked back over to the group, "Look that door will not hold them back, forever, we need to get somewhere they can't get to," "What are they," Jessica asked" Kai responded fear audible in his voice, "Zombies, The Living Dead," Jeremy cut them off Grad Your Stuff," he said rushing into the Office to get his stuff, "Where are we going" Jessica said rushing into the office with him to gather her stuff, "Jeremy looked at her and screaming over the growing noise responded "Up."

The group met back in the main lobby, the sound of the rattleling door was growing louder, "Follow me," Jeremy screamed, he ran into a door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY and into a room that resembled a small break room, and entered into another door, they all were now behind the teller windows, Jeremy stood up into one of the widows which allowed him enough height to push on e of the ceiling tiles out of the way allowing entrance into the Mezzanine.

The Sound of Glass shattering filled the lobby, the door had broken, Jeremy grabbed Jessica and pulled her up, and easily into the Mezzanine, the sound of the dragging feet edged closer and the room. He then reached and helped Kai up onto the teller window, Kai was a lot heaver than Jessica, but with her pulling from above and Jeremy pushing from below they managed to get him into the Mezzanine. Jeremy was surprised as a hand grabbed his foot and yanked it forward, he fell backwards off the teller window, he landed hard on his back on the floor, ignoring the immediate sharp pain he stood, shadow was at his feet, he grabbed the frightened dog, and both flashlights, he ran into a small room at the opposite end of the teller space. He slammed the door shut and lacked it, using the flashlight he looked around the small space, it was a supply closet.

It wasn't long before the creatures found their way to the door into he supply closet, and although the door was sturdy, Jeremy knew it wouldn't hold forever with such a flimsy lock. He used the lights to search for a way into the Mezzanine, and he saw it a small air conditioning vent, it was just above one of the shelves, he could climb It if he tried. He Grabbed Shadow, put one flashlight into his pocket, and one into his mouth, the vent was only 10 feet off the floor, he would have to make it. The sound of the beating was deafening, he placed shadow on the top of the shelves, the poor dog was terrified, he could feel her muscles trembling, he climbed onto the shelves, the were large and sturdy, they moved slightly as he climbed, it didn't take long for him to reach the top of the shelves, he unscrewed the vent and placed shadow in, He climbed in just behind her.

Kai and Jessica had seen Jeremy fall, thanks to the help of a decaying hand, they were sure he was hurt from the way he had fallen, but he managed to gather his footing grab the dog and the lights, before running into the small room, they replaced the tile as soon as Jeremy entered the room, they creatures looked slow and dumb, but no doubt they were dangerous.

Several minutes passed, with the sound of banging and occasional moans, Jessica kept hope that Jeremy would be ok, even through the impending danger her mind kept flashing back to the kiss, what did it mean? Was it a one time thing, Her train of thought ended abruptly as she screamed in surprised at the sound of banging on the air vent next to her, "Its Me Look for a way to let me out" Jeremy's Familiar voice emanated from the small space. Kai rushed over and feeling the vent quickly, it took him a second to locate the screws, he unscrewed the lack allowing to crawlspace to open. The familiar feel of Shadow jumping into his arms was a wonderful feeling, as was the welcome sight of light.

The three sat in the Mezzanine, now used to the smell of rotting flesh and noise from the creatures below, "How can the dead rise?" Kai whispered with disbelief, Jeremy looked at him, with knowledge seeping into his eyes, "Its him, you've heard of him… She called him The Dark Child," Kai looked up his eyes showing disbelief, "I-I didn't tell you about my dream," "Kai," Jeremy Started, "Its not you he's after, its me." Jessica looked up, "She told me you are the one I was meant to find, Mother Abigail," Kai Joined Her "Of Hemingford Home, Nebraska" Jeremy looked at them both, allowing himself to keep quiet in order to think before he spoke, "Look, IF you know about her then you know about The Dark Man," Jessica and Kai shook their heads yes, "OK whoever is following us is associated with him in a very close manner, his son. But I doubt that he is his true heir, something's not quite right." Jeremy grew contemplative and quiet "How do you know these things," Kai asked "Its his gift," Jessica replied as she watched Jeremy get comfortable, she lay next to him, they realized with the sounds and noises from below that sleep would not come, and if it did with would be in small doses.


End file.
